J&L
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Distintos drabbles de variada extensión sobre la pareja dorada de Hogwarts, James Potter y Lily Evans.
1. Lecciones de vuelo

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling excepto que decida introducir por ahí, en algún capítulo un O.C. xDD la trama es mía; el chiste** **a la humanidad ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>1-Lecciones de vuelo.<strong>  
><strong>by HanaHimeFC<strong>

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!-chilló Lily clavando su dedo con furia en su pecho, la otra mano a la cintura, los ojos verdes ardiendo_. No quería pensar por qué no le molestaba tanto el hecho en sí, sino que él no lo reconociera. No, definitivamente no quería pensar en eso._

-Pfff… Por favor Evans…-le contestó James bufando, alargando las 'or' con un gesto de suficiencia grabado en el rostro- no necesito de semejante bajeza para ver las bragas de nadie- y con un mano acomodando su cabello castaño dramáticamente, agregó- demasiadas se ofrecerían y pagarían para que lo hiciera…

Ahora fue el turno de ella de bufar.

-Pfff… por favor Potter… -arqueó su delgada ceja- primero, no soy una de tus admiradoras unineurales -enumeró levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha, la izquierda aún en su cadera- segundo, pueden ser las que sean (si es que existen), pero a quien le miraste las bragas es a mí, no a ellas-levantó el dedo mayor, no pudiendo evitar el sonreír de costado al pronunciar aquello- y tercero, es obvio que miraste mis bragas cuando me hiciste montar la escoba… y está bien, lo entiendo, es decir, estás desesperado… el primer paso es admitirlo- terminó con muy mala leche la prefecta, levantando el anular de su esbelta mano.

-Que no miré tus bragas.-insistió tozudo el joven Potter, olvidando las otras dos falacias argüidas por la pelirroja, aunque a los ojos de ella fue obvia la dilatación de sus fosas nasales, señal de que le estaba mintiendo y descaradamente. _Tampoco quiso detenerse a pensar cómo es que se daba cuenta de ese detalle en él pero no podía darse cuenta cuando una de sus amigas se cambiaba el color de cabello. Oh no, tampoco quería pensar en eso._

-Potter… -le encaró tomando aire profundamente por la nariz- ¿De qué color es la tiza?-preguntó la joven imprevista y seriamente.

-Eh, ¿blanca…? –contestó el muchacho desorientado.

-¿Qué toma la vaca?

-Leche.

-¿Y mis bragas son de color?

-Verde.-y casi enseguida de contestar, un ahogo y la vergüenza, hicieron que los colores subieran por su rostro.

-A la evidencia me remito, y por cierto, las vacas toman agua, no leche. –soltó la pelirroja de un tirón, alejándose de la cancha de Quidditch a toda velocidad, con la escoba de práctica en mano, no fuera a ser que a Potter se le pasara rápido la sonsera.

-¡Ya me las pagarás pelirroja!-gritó James luego de recuperarse del shock al verla subir los escalones del castillo, los colores aún demorándose en su moreno rostro.

-¡Sigue soñando pervertido!-le contestó Lily dirigiéndose feliz a su habitación. _Y por si las dudas, no, tampoco quería indagar demasiado el por qué de esa felicidad, le bastaba con sumar a Potter a la ecuación para darse cuenta de que muchas cosas prefería no saberlas… por ahora._


	2. Lecciones de DCAO

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling excepto que decida introducir por ahí, en algún capítulo un O.C. xDD la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>2-Lecciones de DCAO.<strong>  
><strong>by HanaHimeFC<strong>

-Potter, deja de tocarme las narices…-masculló la Prefecta alejándose de ese pesado delegado. Aún no podía creer que lo eligieran a él.

-No estoy tocando tus narices, y que yo sepa, sólo tienes una pelirroja.-contraatacó James aumentando la velocidad de sus zancadas. Era una ridícula persecución la que protagonizaban, pero la verdad es que el resto del alumnado estaba más que acostumbrado a ello.

-Lo-que-sea- gruñó haciendo un esfuerzo soberano para no pegar un giro y clavarle un pisotón, involucrando sus preciosos 52 kilos, en el pie. Pensándolo bien, todavía tenía la mochila con los malditos libros de DCAO, los cuales pesaban sus benditos 14 kilos… mejor desechaba la idea antes de que siguiera tentándola.

-No te enojes pelirroja, lo que pasó es algo normal, es decir, no puedes ser perfecta, en algo tenías que errar… y justa casualidad del destino es que hayas errado en algo en lo que yo soy absolutamente genial.

_14 kilos… no son gran cosa, apenas sería un pequeño desmayo, a lo sumo una fracturita de nada que Madame Pomfrey podría arreglar en un santiamén_-mascullaba una parte de Lily. Ojala pudiera decir con honestidad que era la menos noble, pero…

-Incluso, si me lo pides **por favor** y con una **sonrisita sexy**, podría considerar en darte clases privadas Evans… bordarías tu TIMO en DCAO en un periquete.- presumió el moreno con un guiño de ojo para nada disimulado incluido.

_No, realmente, 14 kilos no son suficientes, es decir… vamos! Mira la cabezota que tiene… además, podría arruinar el morral… _

-Pelirroja, ¿me estás escuchando?-inquirió el delegado al ver como la mirada de ella iba de su cabeza a su morral, al parecer luchando por decidirse. ¿Podría ser que realmente estuviese pensando en darle una oportunidad…? Ante la posibilidad, su corazón trastabilló, acelerándole la respiración. Desde que había visto a esa niña pelirroja gritándole barbaridades por tocar al cara-de-babas de Snape en primer año, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza. En serio trataba de hacer las cosas bien con ella, pero se sentía incómodo dentro de su piel estando a su lado y por eso actuaba más burro de lo normal… o al menos eso era lo que decía Remus.

Esperó su respuesta por varios minutos, pero ella no parecía reaccionar… o querer hacerlo pronto, y cuando pensaba seriamente en zarandearla, ella levantó la cabeza y con una mirada muy extraña susurró:

-Es un morral _Prada_.

-¿Eh?- ok, eso realmente no lo había esperado.

-Que es un morral marca _Prada._

-¿Y?

-Y es caro, y me lo regaló mi tía.

-¿Y?-por Dios, ¡esta conversación no tenía ningún sentido!

-Que no vale la pena romper algo así de valioso en una cabeza como la tuya… por muy merecido que lo tengas…

...

...

...

…y lo peor, pensó James al verla, es que lo decía totalmente en serio…

-¿Quieres romperme el morral en la cabeza?-preguntó atónito.

-Ya no…-susurró haciendo un pequeño y casi imperceptible puchero.

-…-¿eso era bueno, no?

Sin que pudiera preverlo ella finalmente suspiró acongojadamente (MUY acongojadamente para su gusto) y decidió prestarle atención.

-De acuerdo… te dejaré ayudarme con el TIMO en DCAO…

James casi se atraganta al escucharla. Tal fue la impresión que hasta se olvidó del 'por favor' y 'la sonrisita sexy' omitidas por Lily. Tenía ganas de ponerse a dar saltitos histéricos… es más, lo haría en cuanto quedara sólo.

-Pero…

_Siempre habrán 'peros' cuando se trate de ti, ¿verdad pelirroja?_

-Si no salgo bien, no serán 14, serán 52- decretó con una mirada rotunda antes de voltearse, ondeando su larga cabellera pelirroja al viento.

-Nunca lograré entenderla…-masculló Potter cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. _Pero lo peor de todo, es que creo que hasta eso me gusta de ella._


	3. Consuelo

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling excepto que decida introducir por ahí, en algún capítulo un O.C. xDD la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>3-Consuelo.<strong>  
><strong>by HanaHimeFC<strong>

-¿Y bien?-inquirió Lily viendo a tres de los cuatro Merodeadores- ¿Cómo es que aún no he recibido ningún reporte de ustedes? ¿No hay levitaciones ni hechizos reductores ni incursiones infructuosas al dormitorio de mujeres hoy?- les preguntó con un dejo de sospecha y otro de buen humor. Ya se había acostumbrado a tratar de mantener en línea a ese cuarteto. Todo el mundo sabía que los consideraba trogloditas… pero eran SUS trogloditas.  
>Obtenía por convivir con ellos una sádica diversión y, hasta había asimilado esa manera socarrona de hablar. Por eso, entendía, le sorprendió tanto obtener por su pregunta (formulada a propósito para obtener un diálogo interesante), poco más que caras largas y un comentario escueto. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?<p>

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó seria a Black. Siendo que faltaba Potter en el grupo, cabía suponer que en él o en su ausencia radicaba el quid de la cuestión. Y si algo pasaba con Potter, Sirius Black debía saberlo.

-Hoy no es un buen día Evans…-contestó el joven Black mirando hacia un árbol de inmensas raíces que se encontraba a orillas del Gran Lago, mientras Lupin y Pettigrew se alejaban hacia el castillo.-James… sus padres…-apenas pudo balbucear antes de que Lily viera (con horror) como sus ojos se aguaban y su rostro enrojecía. Aparentemente decidió que eso era todo lo que podía decirle, puesto que corrió detrás de sus dos amigos, dejando a la Prefecta con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente.

No recordó ningún momento en su vida en el que hubiera corrido más rápido… sólo corrió hasta llegar al árbol, sorteó varias de las gigantescas raíces como si nada, todo en una acelerada y desesperada carrera para llegar a ese chico… ese chico que había conocido arrogante, molesto, pendenciero, quisquilloso, con el que discutía casi por deporte… ese chico que ahora sostenía una carta del Ministerio entre sus manos y lloraba mirando a la nada, como si no existiera algo en ese mundo que pudiera valer la pena.

-James…-lo llamó sin pensarlo. Su corazón se había detenido al verlo tan… miserable. Ese no podía ser James… no, definitivamente ese no era su James. Ese no era su pendenciero, problemático, mujeriego, aprovechador… no, no lo era. Y como no lo era, ella podía permitirse acercarse como lo estaba haciendo y abrazarse a él con toda la fuerza de sus brazos. Ella podía permitirse, siendo que ese ser que lloraba entre sus brazos no era James Potter, besarle la cabeza y susurrarle como si fuera un niño, llorando ella también, deseando poder calmarlo.

-Murieron… ellos murieron…-gruñó el moreno enterrando su rostro fuertemente entre sus pechos, como si quisiera escapar de un mal demasiado grande como para él. Y Lily… ella sólo podía acariciar con delicadeza sus cabellos, sólo podía arrullarlo, abrazarlo contra su cuerpo, acercarlo a su calor. _¡¿Qué más puedo hacer?_ –se preguntaba desesperada.

Más tarde, cuando él soltara hasta la última de sus lágrimas, después de que la noche llegara a ellos, pero antes de que la profesora McGonagall los encontrara y conminara a volver al castillo con un tono menos admonitorio que de costumbre (seguramente sabedora del contenido de la carta); James le contaría que era hijo único, que sus padres habían sido dos de los magos más generosos que hubiera en el mundo, que lo habían tenido a una avanzada edad, que le habían mimado como a nadie, que le habían dejado todo lo que tenían, que finalmente, habían perecido por una enfermedad mágica (al parecer Viruela de dragón) y… que se sentía sólo.  
>A lo que ella, hecha casi una <em>furia<em> _romana_, le respondería que lo sentía mucho por su pérdida, que ojala pudiera decirle algo más lindo o ingenioso o simplemente algo no estúpido, pero siendo que él había dicho una estupidez, ella se iba a tomar ciertas libertades; que sólo no estaba, puesto que tenía a tres maravillosos amigos que sentían su pérdida como si fuera propia, que al menos él había tenido padres amorosos de los cuales podría tener un maravilloso recuerdo, no (le recordó) como su amigo Sirius Black, cuyos padres lo repudiaban públicamente; que más le valía levantar el culo del suelo porque sino lo haría ella a patadas y... que si él no volvía a ser el de antes, cómo podría ella soportar el resto de su vida sin alguien a quien regañar.

Eso fue suficiente para que James, a pesar del dolor, pudiera sonreír.

-Gracias pelirroja…

-No sé que rayos me estás agradeciendo Potter… ahora levántate que pesas mucho, ya es de noche y ahí viene McGonagall.


End file.
